


Macbeth

by The_Hybrid



Series: Letters From River Song [9]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is reading Shakespeare. ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macbeth

Hello Doctor. It's been a little while again. I've been waiting for you to contact me, but you haven't. Not that I'm surprised. I doubt you've even got any of my letters yet. I'm still reading. It's the only thing I can do now. 

CAL has street to let me read whatever I want now, within relative reason. She took a little of persuasion to allow me to read Macbeth though. I'm not sure why. I'd forgotten how brilliant he was. After all, I haven't seen him in years now. I wonder how he's doing. He once told me you'd visited him. A strange man who knew too much, and a wonderful woman who was out of time. He asked me about you a lot. If you were okay. I didn't say much. I either couldn't, or it was too hard. He knew you before you knew me. Oh those timelines Sweetie. 

Anyway, back to Macbeth.  It's a wonderful play, so accurate, yet written by a man who had no idea what it was like to be that mad, that sad. He had some wonderful lines, and now which made me think of you. I don't know if you got it from him, or he got it from you, but he said 'life was just a tale told by an idiot'. I suppose it is really, isn't it? After all, we're all stories in the end. Some are happy, some are sad. I suppose mine is a little of both. A love story to last for lifetimes. I just wish it would have a happy ending. 

Please Doctor, can you give my story a happy ending? Could the girl get the boy, just once?

I think I'm giving up Doctor. I need you now, your River.

Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! The quote is one of my favourites too.
> 
> I'm starting another series (I've finished writing this one now). It's going to be called either The Girl, or The Hybrid, I'm not sure. It might be something else, but just check my page for it. I've only got this series atm, so another one would be that series. I hope you read it.


End file.
